(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a channel access method for supporting vehicle communication handover.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) is technology that supplements a conventional wireless local area network (WLAN) (IEEE 802.11) method in order to support communication of a vehicle moving at a high speed. Intelligent transport systems using such WAVE communication include roadside equipment (hereinafter referred to as “RSE”) that is positioned at the roadside and on-board equipment (hereinafter referred to as “OBE”) that is mounted in a vehicle and perform vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications between the OBE and the RSE and vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications between the OBEs.
To continuously provide a communication service under the road conditions to which the intelligent transport system is applied, base stations are disposed so that propagation ranges with neighboring base stations may be overlapped. When the propagation ranges of the base stations are overlapped, the base stations use the same frequency as the neighboring base stations to generate interference and communication problems caused by the neighboring base stations.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.